LLEGO EL DÍA DE LA BODA
by Cindy880304
Summary: El día del regreso de Serena a Japón y la boda de los reyes finalmente llegó, intento de comedia.


Las historias que he escrito de Sailor Moon están relacionadas entre sí, pero no están en orden.

Sailor Moon no es mío yo solo tomo sus adorables personajes para divertirme, los derechos le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko

LLEGO EL DIA DE LA BODA

Luego de pasar algunos años en Londres donde Serena, creció, maduro y se transformó en una mujer responsable trabajando medio tiempo y estudiando, Haruka y Michiru también tuvieron una gran experiencia, Haruka se transformó en campeona de fórmula uno por dos años concecutivos , Michiru escribio musica para películas y realizó innumerables conciertos por todo Europa.

En fin era hora de regresar a Japón y planear una boda, Serena y Darien siguieron en contacto, en vacaciones Darien iba a Londres y se quedaban juntos.

Serena: compañeros debo hacer un anuncio hoy es mi último día en la empresa, regresare a japon para casarme con él amor de mi vida, los extrañare y por supuesto los espero en la boda.

Ana Miller: Serena ha sido un placer tenerte con nosotros llegaste como una niña y ahora eres una mujer, por supuesto que mi esposo y yo estaremos en tu boda, la empresa no será la misma sin tu alegría, la oficina de ayuda legal perdió a una de las mejores.

Serena estaba trabajando en una firma que daba asesoria legal a inmigrantes de todo el mundo, Serena ayudaba ya que lograba conectarse con las personas rápidamente.

Serena: yo también los extrañare, pero finalmente estaré con el amor de mi vida.

Y sin más Serena, Haruka y Michiru regresaron a Japón y los siguientes días fueron algo caóticos .

Mina: Lo bueno es que ya escogiste vestido y lo siguiente es darle los toques finales a el salón y la música, pero ya nos encargaremos *Mina resultó tremenda planificadora de bodas* .

Lita: bueno chicos están seguros que así quieren el pastel.

Serena: claro que si no todo puede ser a mi gusto no quiero transformarme en Bridezilla ( termino que significa o se aplica ha aquellas novias insoportables, dictadoras y crueles con todo lo que se mueve).

Darien: gracias amor, y nunca lo serás,me encanta la idea del pastel de chocolate y esa decoración es hermosa tienes mucho talento, solo espero que no estemos abusando de ti.

Lita: para nada es un placer hacerlo, debo hablar con Andrew la comida debe estar a tiempo y tengo que tener un espacio para el pastel.

Entre ensayos y uno que otro drama llego el día, la casa de los Tsukino era un campo de batalla zapatos, petalos de flores, y muchas personas subiendo y bajando escaleras ayudando a Serena a prepararse.

Serena: *sudor* chicas estoy muy nerviosa.

Rey: calma o mancharas el vestido, lo mejor es poner el ventilador cerca de Serena o sino yo tambien comenzare a sudar.

Amy trataba de acomodar un poco el cuarto de los padres de Serena todo era un caos en aquella tarde de primavera.

Mina: bueno chicas es hora de ponerle el vestido .

Y finalmente se puso el vestido que eligió en aquel programa era hermoso, sencillo y a Serena le quedaba espectacular , las chicas tenían vestidos de diferentes colores azul, verde, rojo, negro, morado, azul aguamarina haciendo honor a sus trajes de Sailor scouts.

En la iglesia el asunto no era diferente, Darien invitó a unos compañeros de trabajo para que entraran a la iglesia con las chicas ya que no habían muchas opciones.

Andrew: ya se caso, ya la embarro.

Darien: pero que buen amigo tengo, como así que ya la embarro no me des tantos ánimos, relajate no es mi culpa que Reika te pusiera los cuernos y además lo publicará en Facebook, en lugar de trabajando en África debió ponerle mi aventura sexual en Africa, con razón te dejó ese tipo tenía un miembro enorme, después de ver tus miserias seguro quizo que la excavarán más profundo.

Andrew: que buen amigo tu, miserias mejor chiquito juguetón que grande y dormilón, Bridezilla, además lo que mató todo fue la distancia.

Darien: mejor vamos ya es hora.

En la entrada de la iglesia Hotaru se alistaba con una bella canasta de flores, y las chicas totalmemte espectaculares,Haruka en un traje hecho a mediada.

Y para la entrada comenzo a sonar *just the way you are de Bruno Mars* sacándole tension al momento y expresando todo el amor de Darien por Serena inesperado y moderno.

Todos reían y lloraban en especial Kenji .

Kenji: te entregó a mi hija si la haces sufrir tengo un arma y se usarla.

Serena: papi, no te preocupes.

La ceremonia fue hermosa llena de recuerdos de cuando se conocieron, entre enojos y risas se dieron él aceptó .

Más tarde en la fiesta Mina hacia de las suyas con la música, ponía musica latina y sacaba parejas Lita y Andrew fueron su víctima principal Mina puso un ritmo bien provocador y Lita comenzó a bailar para el y Andrew dijo al demonio Reika que se la jodan toda la noche, Lita está más buenota que ella.

Y sin más todos veían la gran quimica entre ambos ecxepto ambos.

Serena bailaba con Darien más enamorados que nunca besandose.

Darien: Serena prepárate nos vamos tenemos un viaje a Hawai .

Serena: en serio.

Darien: vamos ya quiero hacerlo hasta en la playa y estar solos.

Y sin más Serena arrojó el ramo de rosas rojas que cae en manos de Lita, y nuestra famosa pareja parte a su luna de miel.

Y hasta aquí mi historia, gracias por los comentarios, a la persona que pregunto si la separación era para siempre está es la respuesta, jamás los separaría para siempre ya que es mi pareja favorita,muchas gracias a los que me leen, regaños, bombas y felicitaciones en los comentarios ellos me ayudan mejorar .


End file.
